Sparkling Light
by kogasgal27
Summary: They assumed it would be thirty or forty years before the Volturi would try their hand again, maybe even longer, but it wasn’t fact. Full summary inside!
1. Relaxation

Did anyone actually want Breaking Dawn to end

Did anyone actually want Breaking Dawn to end? Because I know I didn't. This is my first Twilight fanfic, yay! This takes place after the end of the fourth book. You read the summary so hopefully you know the idea behind what I'm trying to do here. Please read and REVIEW! Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Full Summary: They assumed it would be thirty or forty years before the Volturi would try their hand again, maybe even longer, but it wasn't fact. So how would a second battle go if there were someone who could match Bella in ability or at least give the Volturi the upper hand they had been dying for. Not literary of course.

Sparkling Light

Chapter 1: Relaxation

Edward sighed in contempt. It had been three weeks since the encounter with the Volturi and the whole Cullen family was in high spirits. Who wouldn't be with a win like that? Although everyone would admit it was a close call, you still couldn't deny the fact that it was a Cullen victory nonetheless.

Bella leaned over and kissed Edward on the nose. He opened his eyes to peer down at the gorgeous woman in his arms; the woman that he really would get to spend eternity with. His grip tightened on her, but he had no fear of squeezing her too hard anymore. When she was a human he had always been worried about hurting her, but now everything was fine. If anything she had to worry about injuring him, but for a newborn she was completely in control.

Neither one of them had been asleep of course, but both were lying in the bed peacefully. When you didn't have to worry about being attacked, protecting someone, or always alert, it felt nice to close your eyes and relax. Bella rolled over to look at the clock. It read seven-thirty am. Renesmee would be up soon and that meant Jacob would be coming to spend his quality time with her.

"We'd better get up soon, Edward."

He groaned in frustration, pulling Bella tighter into his chest, "Do we have to?"

"We'll if you want Renesmee and Jacob spending time together, all alone, it's fine with me."

Edward sat up slightly, letting the protective father roll kick in. He wasn't too fond of the idea of Jacob imprinting on Renesmee, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice now. It seemed like Bella was more excepting now then the first time she had realized it. Edward chuckled at the memory of Bella hissing at Jacob. The first time she had really gotten angry as a vampire.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked while she jumped out of the bed with feline grace.

Edward watched his wife's hips swagger as she made her way to the closet. She still wasn't too thrilled with the outfits Alice had chosen for her wardrobe, but he could tell it was growing on her.

"I was just thinking about the first time you realized Jacob imprinted on Nessie."

Bella still gritted her teeth at the sound of the nickname. Everyone had picked up the annoyingly stupid name, but she couldn't fight it now. It was so embedded into their brains that there was no way to change it. She supposed it wasn't so bad; it just bothered her for some reason. Maybe it was just her mother's instinct to protect her child or something.

"Well I guess you would find that funny," she shot back.

Edward could tell she was only half-joking with him so he decided not to push his luck on the subject. He pulled on jeans and a long sleeved gray sweater. The clothes fit snuggly against his rock hard skin. Then he watched Bella slip into a pair of tight fitted jeans and a silky netted sweater top. She ran her hands through her chocolate brown hair and then glanced over at Edward. He couldn't tear his piercing gold eyes from her.

When she noticed him watching her, "Didn't get enough last night?"

He let a grin spread across his face, and pulled Bella into his arms, "I thought I was the one who read minds."

"You'll get plenty more tonight," she winked and slipped out of his arms.

"I waited ninety years just so you could tell me later?" he teased.

"Well I didn't tell you to wait ninety years, but I'm so glad you did," she pecked his cheek with her lips and then sprung away. She giggled cutely at him then bounded down the steps. Bella just couldn't put into words how much she loved Edward.

Life was so much less time consuming when you didn't have to stop to cook food every four or five hours, but it left you with a lot more free time. Bella stealthily slipped into her daughter's room and picked up the sleeping girl. When Renesmee's palm landed on her neck visions of Jacob entered her mind. First he was holding Renesmee on his lap on the Cullen's couch. Then he was pushing her on a swing in the backyard. It was the swing that Emmett and Edward had put up just for her.

Bella sighed and guessed she shouldn't be surprised that Renesmee would be dreaming of Jacob. He did spend so much time with her, but Bella couldn't help but feel a little jealous. What parent wouldn't? Isn't their young childhood the only time the parents really have to enjoy their child's innocence? By adolescent they have their own ideas and opinions. Then when they're adults they have their own family. Not that Bella expected this exact thing to happen because her family wasn't like any other family in the world, but still.

"Anything the matter, my love?"

Bella glanced at Edward as they shuffled through the trees silently. She smiled at him reassuringly, "No, I was just thinking about how big she's getting and so fast."

Edward delicately took the hand Bella wasn't using to prop her daughter against her chest, and gave it a squeeze. He was just trying to let her know that he was going through the same thing that she was.

They reached Esme and Carlisle's house in no time. When they entered Rosalie and Emmett were snuggled together on the couch, but when the beautiful blonde vampire caught sight of Renesmee she jumped to her feet. Bella reluctantly handed her small daughter over to Edward's sister. Emmett instantly had Rosalie curled up against his side once again, this time with the young girl in her lap.

"Ah good morning Edward, Bella."

Bella turned cheerfully to the eldest vampire in the family, "Good morning Carlisle."

"Bella!" Alice flitted down the steps and was at her side in a second. "Oh how you look so dashing today."

Bella knew Alice was referring to the silk sweater she decided to wear today, "And you look as wonderful as you always do."

Alice grinned playfully at her new sister. She loved clothing and was wearing long silk black pants and a dark purple shirt that made her white skin seem even more luminescent that usual.

"Did you see anything useful today?"

Alice glared up at Edward, "I'm not a dog you know."

Edward looked surprised, "You're not? I really thought you were." Then after a pause he continued, "If you hurt me, just think of what that would do to Bella!"

Bella laughed, "Oh Alice, I don't mind, do whatever you want."

"See look, I have her permission!" Alice prompted.

"Traitor," Edward whispered under his breath.

If a normal human had been in the room standing right next to Edward they wouldn't have been able to hear the uttered word, but even Rosalie and Emmett on the other side of the room could hear it.

"Alice sees nothing in four minutes, so I guess that means Jacob will be here soon," Edward stated.

As if on cue, four minutes later Jacob barged into the house like he owned it.

"Good morning bloodsuckers," he greeted cheerfully, like the statement wasn't an insult. He instantly knew exactly where Renesmee was sleeping and was at Rosalie's side in a second.

"Mutt."

"Leech."

Bella shook her head side to side; it was their normal greeting anyways. She watched Rosalie regretfully hand over the half-vampire, half-human child to Jacob.

"Gosh you act like I'm going to eat her the second you give her up," Jacob huffed.

"Who knows, you might," she shot him a dirty look.

"If anyone should be worried about her being eaten it should be me."

"Enough you two," Bella cut in.

She couldn't bear to hear Renesmee be talked about like food around all these vampires and a werewolf. Well she guessed Jacob couldn't really be called a werewolf, he is actually a 'shape-shifter' but the werewolf name kind of stuck with him.

Jacob quickly reached Bella's side in less then a minute and smiled sweetly at her.

Before he could even speak Edward cut him off, "No."

"I wasn't going to ask you Edward," he spit the name like it tasted disgusting, "I was going to ask Bella."

"Her answer is no too."

"My answer can't be decided before I hear the question like yours can, Edward," Bella commented lightly.

Jacob let a smug smile cross his features, and then turned back to Bella, "I know you've never let Renesmee off the Cullen property before, but don't you think I could please please please take her to La Push for a day?"

Before anyone was even aware that Renesmee was awake, she pushed her hand to her mother's cheek. Bella saw a picture of Jacob running across the Cullen border with Renesmee in his arms. They both looked ecstatic. So Renesmee really wanted to see other places? She wanted to know what it was like away from the only place she'd ever known? Bella couldn't blame her. She had always been the quiet and curious type as well. Like mother, like daughter, they always say.

"Ok Jacob she can go for a few hours. But I want her back at twelve o'clock sharp. If she's even half a second late–"

"I got it, I'll be dead. She'll be home before twelve! Thank you so much Bella!"

Edward was too stunned to react for a moment, "Bella… she's…"

"She's curious. She wants to know what it's like outside of the forest, outside of this house. Can you blame her?" Bella defended her choice.

Edward sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"If it was anyone else."

He still couldn't believe that she had said yes. "Yes, I trust Jacob the most too."

"You both are awesome. We'll see you in a few hours," Jacob included Edward, and then promised Bella.

"Thank you, Momma," Renesmee's whistle high, sweet voice rang out.

Bella put her lips to Renesmee's forehead and pressed down for a short second. "Be safe," she breathed.


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2

Second chapter, yahoo! Thank you to the TWO kind people who reviewed (and when I said in the summary that someone could match Bella in ability I didn't mean they were going to have the same power, but thanks for the heads up!). I hope to get more for this chapter puppy dog eyes Anyways, please enjoy and did I mention you should review? Thanks.

Sparkling Light

Chapter 2: Shopping

"I can't believe you actually said yes. Usually you don't like to let her out of you're sight."

Bella nodded in agreement, "That's true, but it's her life. She really wanted to see the place where Jacob lives. How could I say no?"

Edward sighed, "Yes you're right. It's just hard."

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's waist, and buried her face in his chest, "I know."

Edward in turn wrapped his strong arms around Bella and hugged her. He placed his head on the top of her head and breathed in deeply.

"Well since we have a few hours now," Alice tugged Bella out of Edward's grasp, "why don't you come along with me Bella?"

"Where?"

"I wanted to go shopping, maybe Port Angeles."

"Don't you go shopping enough Alice?"

Alice put a slight pout on her beautifully chiseled face, "So you won't come?"

"Of course I'll come."

Edward smirked and tried to contain his laughter, "Yeah Alice definitely get that for me."

Bella turned to him with a confused look, "What do you want?"

"Oh Alice knows."

"What are you going to get him Alice?"

Bella looked from Alice to Edward, but had the feeling that neither was going to tell her about the secret they had passed through their minds. That was one bad thing about having a husband who could hear everyone's thoughts; he could have private conversations without her knowledge. She was thankful that he couldn't see into her mind without her permission. It made keeping secrets from him easier, although she didn't really have any secrets anyways.

Alice tugged on a fashionable black leather jacket that fitted perfectly to her petite form, while Bella pulled on a fluffy light blue winter coat (Edward's favorite color on her). Neither needed the jacket for warmth, they just needed it for appearance. How would it look if two young women were walking around in the freezing cold with nothing but shirts on? They entered the garage side by side. Bella let Alice lead the way afterwards, since she didn't exactly know which car the shorter vampire had decided to use.

When the bright yellow Porsche beeped, Bella gaped, "You want to take this one?"

"Well, since we're out of high school and don't have to look so discreet, yes exactly, I want to take this one," Alice explained.

"I guess that's one way to put it."

"Oh no, it's the only way to put it. We've never been ordinary. Plus this was Edward's present to me, I just have to use it as much as possible."

"Oh believe me, I know you've never been ordinary."

Both girls climbed into the steamy hot car and Alice pulled away from the Cullen house at eighty miles an hour. Once they hit the highway, Alice pushed it to one hundred and ten. Alice was never worried about crashing into anything, just like Edward, and Bella had gotten over her nerves now that she had the same super human ability.

"Actually shopping is not the only reason I wanted to leave today," Alice confessed.

"Really? What's the matter?"

Bella was intrigued by Alice's confession. Usually the black haired vampire was in a happy-go-lucky, carefree, lets throw a party mood. She was almost never fretted, and she almost never complained. Bella worried that maybe it was something serious.

"It's Jasper."

"Did you have a fight?"

"No we didn't, but he's been acting strange."

"How so?"

"Well he barely talks lately, he keeps up in our room for most of the day, and he doesn't want to do _that_ during the night hours."

If Bella's marble skin had been its old creamy white color, she knew a blush would have been very present on her face. What could she possible say to Alice to consol her?

Alice glanced at her, "Oh am I embarrassing you, Bella?"

"No!" she answered a little too quickly.

Alice chuckled, "You don't really have to give me advice, I just wanted someone to complain to."

"Oh."

"But anyways. I try to talk to him he ignores me. I try to pull him down the stairs he fights me. I try to touch him and he slinks away. I don't know what to do."

Bella had never really heard the desperation in Alice's voice before. Usually Alice was the outgoing cocky one that you definitely shouldn't mess with. The thing with Jasper must really be messing with her. Bella had no idea what she would do if Edward ever acted that way towards her, not counting the one time he had almost left her. A shudder ran through her at the thought, but she quickly ignored it and tried to think hard so that she could help Alice in anyway possible.

"Maybe if you just gave him some space…?"

Alice's dark honey gold eyes opened in horror, "You think it's me?"

"No, no Alice not at all. I don't think it's anything you've done wrong. Maybe Jasper is just going through some hard times and he needs to sort through everything, figure it out," Bella tried to comfort.

Alice looked thoughtful.

"Did anything happen between you two?"

"Not between us…"

Bella's mind flashed back to three weeks ago when Alice and Jasper had been gone before the fight with the Volturi. Jasper had been sullen ever since they returned.

"Did something happen while you two were away?"

Alice tried to put her thoughts together, "I'm not sure. We met so many nomads, traveling vampires. Some were friendly and some weren't. I didn't think anything happened, but now I'm not so sure."

The hour ride it should take to reach Port Angeles, only took them twenty minutes in the metallic Porsche. Alice's upset mood from the car ride was definitely left in the car. Once they reached the first store she wanted to go to, there was no stopping her. She dashed towards the new material in stock and rummaged through impatiently. Bella just followed along giving her two senses when asked and then magically ended up with bags of her own clothing.

"I want to get some for Rosalie and Esme too. What do you think of this?"

"Oh I think that's so pretty!" Bella agreed.

When Bella didn't think it possible to go into more stores, Alice shocked her by continuing.

"Don't you think you have enough Alice?" Bella complained. It was past eleven and Bella wanted to be home when Renesmee got home so she could hear about her day. So that she could make sure her daughter had had a great time with Jacob.

"Just one more store Bella, in here," Alice pleaded.

Bella complied and entered the last store. When her creamy brown eyes, thanks to the contacts she still wore to hide the dark red, landed on the things in the store a small 'oh' escaped her lips.

It wasn't exactly what she had expected while entering. Bella's mind flashed back to her honeymoon on Isle Esme. So this was the store where Alice had bought all those naughty outfits for her.

Alice's grin widened, "This is what Edward wanted me to get for him."

Bella sighed, "You mean for me."

"Yeah I guess that too."

After Alice had picked out a dozen sexy outfits for the Cullen women they were back in the fancy car and flying down the highway towards their house.

"I'm sure after Jasper sees the pretty little outfits you bought, he'll perk right back up," Bella said jokingly. She wasn't sure if it would put Alice in a sad state again or keep her in high spirits, but she decided it was worth a try.

The happy smile on Alice's lips never faltered for even half a second, "I'm sure you're right. And I'm sure I was just over exaggerating before. I feel so much better now that I bought all this."

Bella let out a grumble, "Sure you feel better."

"You better wear everything I got you!"

"But I don't even know what you got me yet," Bella protested.

"I asked your opinion on some of the things."

"I wasn't really paying attention though."

"Well that was your mistake not mine."

As they turned off the highway, Bella could smell the fresh scent of the werewolf. That meant that Jacob had already gotten home with Renesmee. He had gotten her home way before twelve like he promised and Bella wasn't even there to praise him.

Alice could see her mood and spoke up quickly, "He's only been there for three minutes. Nessie won't even notice that you weren't there."

"Yes she will," Bella argued.

"Rosalie will be there and Renesmee will have a blast telling her."

"But I wanted to be the first one she told."

Alice parked the car and both women jumped out of the car. Bella decided that Alice was right. She couldn't always be the first one Renesmee told something to and she probably wouldn't always be around. Both went to the trunk of the Porsche and pulled out the armloads of bags. When they entered the house, Bella put everything by the kitchen door and walked into the main room where everyone except Jasper was. Rosalie was holding Renesmee, while the loveable little girl had her hand against the gorgeous blonde's neck.

When she was Bella, she pulled her hand away and stretched toward her mother. Bella was at Renesmee's side in less then a second and picked the girl up into her arms. Renesmee showed Bella pictures of Jacob's house, his room, and the garage where he used to work on all his projects. Then she saw Jacob giving her a tour around La Push with Embry and Quil following along close behind for protection.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun, Nessie," Edward cooed quietly to his daughter.

The little girl nodded vigorously.

"Told you I'd have her back before twelve," Jacob stated, very proud of himself obviously.

Bella laughed slightly and let Edward take Renesmee from her arms.

Then Alice was in the room and at Esme's side, "These are for you."

Esme took the bags from Alice delicately, "Thank you so much Alice, sweetie."

Alice nodded and then was to the kitchen and back next to Rosalie, holding another chuck of bags, "These are yours, Rose."

"Thanks Alice."

"Where did you guys go?" Jacob wondered, staring at all the packages.

"We just did a little shopping," Alice told.

"A little?"

"She likes to shop," Bella laughed.

Alice smiled, "Don't forget to take yours Bella. I'm going to bring mine upstairs."

Alice ascended the steps and then turned to the right going all the way down to the end of the hall. She pushed the door open and her eyes came to rest on Jasper who was sitting on the floor. He was slumped, facing the large glass window that was to the left of the room when you entered.

"Jasper, what's the matter? Talk to me."

Alice's singsong sweet words seemed to have no effect on him. She made her way towards him, leaving all the bags in the doorway, and dropped to her knees draping her slim white arms around his shoulders. He didn't pull away, but he didn't hug her back either. Alice looked into his deep almost black eyes and wished she knew what was bothering him.


	3. Gone

Did anyone actually want Breaking Dawn to end

Only three little reviews? Can't you guys do better than that for me? I hope more people are reading and just not reviewing. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Well here's the next chapter then.

Chapter 3: Gone

Edward held Renesmee protectively in his arms, while Bella attempted to carry all the packages Alice had ordered were hers. Once the duo reached the small cottage on the outskirts of the Cullen territory, the bronze haired man placed his daughter carefully in her bed. Next he helped his wife put her clothing in the closet.

He smirked, "Did you get me anything?"

Bella let a smirk cross her features that matched his face, "Oh I got you something."

She playfully pushed him out of the closet and closed the door behind him. The brown haired beauty put on the new winter jacket Alice had bought her and a heavy pair of denim jeans. She slid the closet door open and faced her husband.

"What do you think?"

His face fell slightly, "Not exactly what I was hoping for."

"Were you hoping for something more along the lines of this?" Bella wondered as she unzipped the jacket and let it fall to the floor. Then she tugged the loose pants down her hips and legs, letting them rest next to the jacket. She now stood in a hot pink bra with mesh black netting and matching panties.

Edward's eyes glazed over in anticipation and love, "Now this, I like."

"You do? I thought it was a little too showy to wear out in public."

His eyes squinted at her, "You should never go out in public wearing this. You're too gorgeous; all the men would go after you. But if you want to walk around the house in something like this…"

Bella laughed slightly, "Then you're all for it, hm?"

"Exactly."

Edward pulled Bella to him, wrapping his arms around her waist tenderly, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

She moved her hands up to twist them in his silky smooth hair, "I love you, Mr. Cullen."

Pushing up on her tiptoes, Bella reached for the man she loved. He quickly replied and shifted his head down so his lips could claim hers in a ferocious kiss. Even after having sex for hours each night, they still couldn't be satisfied. Before anything could get much farther their keen vampire hearing tuned them into the approaching footsteps.

"Momma?"

Bella quickly pulled pants up and threw one of Edward's button down T-shirts over her arms, "What are you doing up, Renesmee?"

She touched her hand to her mother's neck as Bella bent down to pick her up and showed her a picture of her mother wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. Edward chuckled quietly and Bella shot him an evil glare. Bella hadn't known that Renesmee had ever seen her in something like that. The young girl was curious to know what the two of them had just been doing.

Bella hated being embarrassed so she decided to shift the focus onto Edward, "Why don't you explain it to her, hunny?"

Edward was instantly serious, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh no, I insist," Bella responded, passing Renesmee over to him. She gave her husband a triumphant look, while he gave her a glare.

Edward cleared his throat unsure of where to start, "Well you see…"

Bella knew this wasn't going to go well so before he could really embarrass himself, Bella cut in, "You see that it's late and you shouldn't still be up. Come on, let's put you back to bed."

As they walked back to Renesmee's room, with human slowness, the little girl pushed her palm on Edward's chin.

When Bella guess Renesmee was done showing him the picture, she questioned, "What did she show you?"

"A picture of Jasper."

"Of Jasper? Why?"

"She wants to know why he hasn't played with her lately," Edward explained.

"It's because he's very tired."

At that note they reached Renesmee's room and both parents tucked her in.

"Sleep well, Nessie."

Once they were back in their own room, Edward pulled Bella to him again, "Now where were we?"

"Edward, don't you think maybe you should talk to Jasper?"

He pulled away to study her face, "Why?"

"I don't know, Alice said he's been acting strange lately."

"I haven't really noticed, but I'll see tomorrow."

He emphasized the word tomorrow very clearly to her. Bella nodded and then Edward started tugging her to the bed. She smiled cheerfully and let herself be lead to the lush white sheets.

BELLAxEDWARD

When Edward and Bella reached the main Cullen house, everyone was already busy doing their routine tasks and Jacob was already there.

"Good morning Bella," he stated pleasantly.

"Good morning Jacob. How are you today?"

"I'm doing quite well, thank you."

After the friendly exchange, Bella placed her daughter in his capable hands. She really didn't have anything to worry about when Renesmee was with Jacob. He smiled at her, thrilled that he hadn't even needed to ask and then was outside to the backyard in an instant.

Rosalie grumbled at Bella, "I didn't even get to say good morning to her before you pass her over to the dog."

Bella smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Rose."

After Bella gave Renesmee over to Jacob, Edward was already up the stairs, making a right and going all the way to the end of the hall. Alice was already in the large living room and from her thoughts it seemed like Jasper wasn't planning to come down anytime soon. Edward had promised Bella he would try and talk to his youngest brother, so he was going to do it no matter what.

He knocked once, "Can I come in?"

Edward strained to hear Jasper's thoughts, but he couldn't hear anything. Then he strained to hear anything Jasper would say, but once again he was left with silence.

"Jasper?"

Edward decided his only choice was to go in without permission. He pushed the door open a crack and then called Jasper's name again. When he got no response he opened the door fully and walked in. To his surprise the room was totally empty. Edward specifically didn't remember Alice thinking anything about Jasper leaving for the day, so he wondered where the beautiful dark blonde man had gone.

As Edward closed the door, Bella was walking up the stairs. When she noticed which room he was leaving she eagerly questioned him, "Did you talk to him? What did he say?"

"He wasn't in his room."

"I didn't see him downstairs."

They flashed down to the first floor in half a second and were at Alice's side in the other half.

"Do you know where Jasper went?" Edward asked.

Alice's light gold eyes looked up in confusion, "Isn't he in our room?"

"I just went in and he wasn't there."

She perked up, "Maybe he went to hunt, his eyes were turning so black I don't know how he lived with the thirst."

"Maybe…"

"You don't think so?"

"I really don't know."

At that moment Carlisle walked over, "Don't worry about him; I'm sure when he's good and ready he'll come back."

"But," Edward started to protest.

"I remember a few times when you just left without a word Edward."

At that Edward could not argue. So he just shrugged and went to sit with Emmett on the couch. The muscular honey blonde vampire had an old game on, but it was still exciting enough.

"Do you know where he went, Alice?"

Alice studied Bella's smooth pale features, "If I knew where he went, Edward would have known too."

"I guess you're right."

Alice sighed and walked up the stairs at human speed. Usually her walk was so graceful that it almost looked like she was dancing, but this morning she actually just looked like a mere human. Bella wished there was something she could do to cheer her new sister up, but they had just gone shopping yesterday.

"Bella."

Bella turned to look at Esme.

"Why don't you tell Jacob to come inside and have some lunch?"

Bella nodded and walked outside. When she reached Jacob, she couldn't help but smile at the duo. He had Renesmee on his lap. She was struggling, to no avail, to get out of his grip. Although he had superhuman strength, Jacob still was holding her tenderly.

"Why don't you let her go?" Bella laughed.

Jacob jumped in surprise, he hadn't heard her silent approach, and turned to look at Bella. His concentration was lost and Renesmee easily freed herself from the grasp. She skipped over to her mother and Bella scooped the seven month old girl into her arms. Even though Renesmee was only seven months old, she looked like she was about two and a half already due to the fact that she was half human and half vampire.

"You made me lose. Thanks a lot Bella."

"Sorry. Esme made you some food, hungry?"

"Sure thanks."

Jacob stood and followed Bella into the Cullen house. Before they could get very far both heard a loud howl.

"Is that Seth?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah that's Seth. I'm going to phase and see what he wants. Be right back."

The dark skinned Quilete Indian was gone in a flash and then back in a flash.

"What did he say?"

"Is anyone missing?"

Bella raised an eyebrow and then gasped, "Oh, Jasper. What happened?" Bella didn't really want to know if something bad happened, but she had to ask anyways.

"Nothing happened. They just think he passed through the territory without permission."

"You mean he's not on Cullen property anymore?"

Jacob shook his head, "Apparently not."

"Where could he be going?"

"Like I'd know."

Bella ignored him. She hadn't actually been asking him, it had been rhetorical. Jasper was usually so calm and sweet. What could have happened to make him disappear so suddenly without telling anyone? He hadn't even told Alice! Had he ever kept a secret from her before?

"Hellooo Bella, you ok?"

"Oh yes I'm fine, just thinking. Here," she handed Renesmee back to Jacob, "go eat."

He looked at her oddly, but complied. Bella turned around and shot her ultimate shield towards Jacob and was very satisfied when it wrapped around his body and went farther out as he reached the front door. When he went inside she pulled it back. For some reason Bella felt like she should practice more. Who knew when something would come up when she would need to protect her family and loved ones?


	4. Trip

Chapter 2

I'm up to eight reviews. Thanks to Dusk Till Dawn 15, Sakuraangel1327, Dazzled26, Little One, and foodgood. You guys are awesome. Keep it going for me! Here's your next chappy!

Chapter 4: Trip

Alice stared at Jacob while he entered the front door with Renesmee in his hands. He glanced at her for a second, but then made his way into the kitchen. The petite woman shifted down one step. It was so curious that she couldn't see him or Renesmee in any of her visions. She wondered why that was, but ignored it for the time being. She had more important things to worry about at the moment. What had happened with Jasper? Why was he acting the way he was acting?

Suddenly her eyes went blank and a vision filled her mind. Edward was next to her in a second so he could see the picture just as vividly as her. When it was finished they both stared at each other in wide eyed shock.

When Carlisle passed them and noticed the surprised expressions he quickly asked, "What happened? Did you see something Alice?"

Alice could form no words with her mouth so she only nodded.

Carlisle tried to pull them out of their trance, "What did you see?"

"I saw Jane, Alec, Heidi, and someone else," Alice croaked.

"Doing what?"

"Coming here."

Carlisle gasped, "But why? I thought we proved that Renesmee wasn't a threat."

"They aren't after Renesmee."

"You?"

Alice shook her head, "Not even me this time."

Bella reached the trio just then, "What are you guys whispering about?"

Bella had just been outside for a while and she hadn't been able to hear anything they had said in the past few minutes.

Alice quickly made it known that she didn't want to tell Bella, "We were talking about Jasper. I'm worried about him."

Bella quickly swallowed the lie and wrapped her arms around Alice's shoulders, "Don't worry about anything, Alice. I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope you're right," the grave tone in Alice's voice was true. She was very worried about her mate, but there was something more that was worrying her. Some of the Volturi were coming back and they were solely after one thing and one thing only… Bella.

"Bella, love. Why don't we go on a little trip?"

Bella raised her eyebrows at Edward suspiciously, "A trip?"

"Anywhere you'd like to go."

Esme now joined in on the conversation, "Oh Edward that sounds so romantic of you."

Edward gave Bella his famous half crooked smile, "What do you think?"

"Well," Bella melted as he flashed her, her favorite smile of his. How could she refuse such a gorgeous face?

"Have you ever been to Spain or France? What about to Scotland or Ireland?" Esme continued with enthusiasm.

"Why don't we visit the Amazons?" Bella suggested.

"You mean Zafrina?" Carlisle interrupted.

"Well if were going to go on a trip, I don't see why not. They invited us to visit and Zafrina was so much fun. Her and Senna both," Bella reasoned.

"That sounds fine with me," Edward agreed quickly. He didn't want Bella to have the chance to question his motives or for her to change her mind. It was the perfect cover up to get her out of the area smoothly.

"Are we going to bring Renesmee?"

That thought hadn't occurred to Edward. He glanced over his shoulder to where Jacob was eating at the kitchen table while Renesmee sat across from him, watching intently.

"I want to bring her," Bella restated her last comment.

"Then we'll bring her," Edward gave in easily, once again.

Jacob had just finished his meal and moved over to where the group of five had gathered, "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're planning a trip," Edward stated.

"Who?"

"Bella and I. We're going to bring Renesmee with us."

"Oh," Jacob replied. His eyes showed their sadness at the thought of losing Renesmee even for a day. "How long are you going?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Bella's still newborn fast reflexes beat him to the punch.

"Do you want to come, Jacob? Can he Edward?" Bella wondered.

Edward glanced at Alice, but she just shrugged, "You know I can't see anything that has to do with the wolf."

"I don't see why not," Edward finally replied. It wasn't exactly the trip Edward had seen in his mind, but it would do. It actually might be better because they would have Renesmee safe and close, plus Jacob could baby-sit for her. Bella and Edward could still have the alone time he wanted.

Jacob's whole face lit up, "That's awesome! This is going to be so much fun, I can't wait! When are we leaving?"

"I'll let you know when I get the tickets."

Finally as everyone branched off Bella found herself alone with Edward and was able to ask the question that had been bothering her, "Why the sudden idea for a trip?"

"No reason really."

"It doesn't seem like you have no motive behind it," Bella observed.

"Bella, all I want is for you to be happy. If you really don't want to go then we can stay."

Edward knew for her to buy it he had to act like he really didn't care. If she did decide to cancel the idea, then he'd have a lot more work to do, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't.

"No I want to visit Zafrina."

"Then let's just have fun," Edward smiled, though he sighed very quietly in relief.

Bella gave up and decided it wasn't worth arguing. If it had been something really important Edward would have surely told her, "Ok."

"Wonderful, I'll call the travel agency now."

Edward pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, and then started to speak very low and fast.

"Bella?"

"Yes Jacob?"

"I don't have anything to travel with."

Bella smiled, "If you mean a passport, don't worry. I made you one, remember?"

Jacob's memorizing black eyes flashed in remembrance, "Yes. Jacob Wolfe, haha."

"I thought you'd get a kick out of it, when I made it. I'm glad you did."

Edward moved back to Bella's side and put his cool hard hand around her waist and rested it on her pelvic bone, "Trip is all settled. We'll leave tomorrow bright and early."

"What do you consider bright and early?" Jacob wondered momentarily.

"The plane takes off at eight forty-five am, so we should probably get going at six-thirty," Edward clarified.

Jacob groaned, "I think that's too early."

"Then don't come."

"No, I'm coming."

"Then don't be late."

Jacob glared, "I won't be."

"Were pulling out at exactly six-thirty, no waiting."

"I'll be there."

Bella laughed nervously to break the tension between the two men, "Oh stop it both of you. Jacob will be here, don't worry Edward."

"I wasn't exactly worrying," Edward grumbled. Jacob didn't say anything, but then Edward growled, "No way."

Jacob looked surprised for a moment then ignored Edward, "Well I have to go make plans with the pack then tell Billy. I'll see you tomorrow at six-fifteen."

"Ok bye Jacob," Bella spoke sweetly.

"Bye."

All heads turned to glance at Renesmee. It obviously wasn't the first time they all heard her speak, but there was something about her angelic voice that made everyone turn and stare. It could be the fact that they didn't hear it often or it could be the fact that it was so high and soft at the same time, but whatever the reason it was mystifying.

Renesmee in turn looked at all the people staring at her, than Rosalie pulled the adorable child into her lap, "Hi Nessie. I didn't even get to say hi to you this morning."

Renesmee put her hand to Rosalie's face and made the gorgeous vampire giggle with happiness, "Yes, I wish you would have done that."

Edward seemed to try to hide the smirk on his face, but before anyone could question it, Edward pulled Bella to him and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go hunting before our trip."

"Sure."

They both vanished from the house and were perched at the edge of the driveway.

"I'll race you. First one to finish their kill wins."

Edward could never refuse a challenge, "Wins what?"

"Whatever they want," a devilish smirk appeared across Bella's face.

"You're on."

Both took of at the same second and raced to the right towards the trees and brush. Once concealed inside the forest area, they each increased their pace ten fold. When Edward spotted a large buck nibbling on some grass next to a big tree he jumped for the animal, smashing it into the large oak tree. The deer's neck snapped instantly. Bella saw Edward's lead out of the corner of her eye and then saw a good sized doe. She decided it was enough and launched herself at the pretty doe before the deer's head could even look up. By the time Bella had started to suck down her prize, Edward had finished his.

He gloated, "I'm done."

About twenty seconds later, Bella had finished drinking, though her thirst was not quenched fully, "I see."

"Disappointed?" he teased.

Her mood didn't match his, "A little."

"What did you want?" Edward couldn't help but ask. He always hated the fact that he couldn't read her mind and other times felt fortunate when he couldn't.

Bella really wanted to ask about Jasper and about what they had been whispering about before she came up, but she knew if she asked he would get defensive and it wouldn't go over well. She decided to just fib and punched his arm playfully, but softly, "I really wanted to beat you."

Edward's worried frown visibly relaxed. Obviously he had been expecting her to ask something that he probably really didn't want to answer, "You'll just have to keep practicing, love."

"How about we continue right now?" Bella's tone now matched his teasing one before.

"That sounds like a good idea," Edward grinned.

The duo took off at the same time again and Bella was determined to beat him this time although she knew that if she won she couldn't win the one thing she wanted to… answers.


	5. Visit

Did anyone actually want Breaking Dawn to end

Hope everyone is enjoying the story! College is a lot of work, but I'll still make time to work on this. Please keep reviewing, it makes me really happy!

Chapter 5: Visit

Edward stepped off the plane holding two suitcases, while Jacob followed behind also carrying two suitcases. Next Bella stepped off the plane holding her lovely daughter securely in her arms.

Renesmee eagerly looked around. This was the second time she had ever left the Cullen mansion, and the first time she hadn't even left Forks. It was so exciting to see new scenery. And the Amazon forest was lush green and gorgeous. There were more smooth woody treetops then the sharp green bushes of Forks.

Renesmee moved her hand up and placed it gently on her mother's chin. Bella kept walking as the images flashed in her mind. She was used to walking and seeing the visions in her mind at the same time now.

Then Bella let out a tender laugh, "Didn't we tell you where we were going, Renesmee?"

Renesmee's large brown eyes stared intently at her mother as she shook her head no.

Bella continued, "I'm sorry. We're going to visit some friends."

Renesmee's somber expression changed to one of excitement and different faces started to flash across Bella's eyes. Obviously Renesmee was just as excited for the trip as everyone else. When Bella saw Zafrina's face, she tapped Renesmee's shoulder. Renesmee left the picture of Zafrina in Bella's mind for a longer moment.

"Yes we're going to visit Zafrina and Senna."

"Are you two ladies ready to get going?" Edward asked lightly.

Bella shifted Renesmee so she could hold Renesmee in one arm and offered Edward her other hand.

"Want me to take her, Bella?"

Bella turned her head to look at Jacob. He had both suitcases in one hand and held his other out for Renesmee. Bella took the two suitcases from Jacob and then passed her daughter over to him.

When they were safely out of the airport and out of view of regular passer-bys, the trio started to sprint.

"Where do they live?" Bella asked.

"In the Amazon."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I get that, were in the Amazon aren't we? I meant where."

"In the forest."

"They live in the forest?"

"They have a house deep in the forest, so people won't notice them. They've lived there for many centuries now," Edward told.

Bella nodded in understanding.

"How much longer?" Jacob asked.

For a second the duo almost forgot that Jacob was there. Bella turned to glance at her daughter who was snuggled into his arms comfortably. She looked very relaxed and happy.

"Not much."

Something suddenly flashed around the corner of Edward's deep golden eyes. He jumped in front of his three companions to protect them, then he heard the person's thoughts and joyous laughter break out.

"Edward, Bella! You surprised me."

Edward relaxed his posture fully and smiled warmly, "Hello Zafrina."

Zafrina stood to her full height, which surprisingly made her a few good inches taller than Edward. Her animal skin outfit wrinkled down and she smiled back at Edward, "What brings you here?"

Bella moved forward, "You told us to come spend time with you, so here we are."

"Well that makes me very happy." Then Zafrina seemed to notice Renesmee and Jacob behind the newly married couple.

Renesmee's bright eyes met Zafrina's dark, almost black ones, and the young child reached her small hands out.

Zafrina eagerly moved to Renesmee's side and held her hands out for her. Jacob regretfully let Zafrina pluck Renesmee from his grasp. Renesmee put her semi-cold hand to the marble jaw of the tall vampire, asking to see the pretty pictures again. Zafrina chuckled with pleasure and complied by showing Renesmee a gorgeous waterfall plunging down into a large lake. Then the flowing water went through a very blue stream.

"You'll get to see these pretty pictures with your own eyes now that you're here, little one."

A small smile spread across Renesmee's face.

"Zafrina!" someone called.

Zafrina turned around sharply and dashed forward about eighty feet, followed by Edward, Jacob, and Bella.

"Look who came to visit!" Zafrina stated as she held Renesmee up.

Senna looked surprised for a moment, but then grinned welcomingly, "Hello! It's so nice to see you all again."

"It's so nice to see you again as well, Senna," Bella commented.

Just then Kachiri walked out of the woods from a different direction to find the rest of her coven. She looked from Renesmee to Bella, then Edward. She smiled in recognition of him.

"Kachiri," Edward greeted.

She flitted to his side, almost like the way Alice does, and pressed her cheek to his lightly, "What a pleasure to see you."

"You didn't really get to meet Bella and Renesmee last time we saw each other," Edward explained.

Kachiri was by Bella's side in less than half a second, even shocking Bella a little by her speed. The tall blonde Amazon woman touched her cheek to Bella's, "Nice to meet you."

"And you too," Bella breathed.

Bella noted that Kachiri's voice was even more beautiful then any of the other one's she had heard (nothing could beat Edward's though). It was a soft high alto, which sounded so odd, yet wonderful. It almost sounded like Renesmee's voice, but a little deeper. This vampire was so gorgeous and graceful she could probably even rival Rosalie in beauty.

Senna then spoke, "I'm sure Zafrina was so excited that she didn't even invite you back to the house yet."

Zafrina shot Senna an angry look, "I was getting to that!"

"Would you like to come back to our home?" Kachiri offered.

"We would love to, thank you," Bella thanked.

Zafrina ran ahead with Edward on her right and Senna on her left. Renesmee settled comfortably into the arms of the strong black haired leader. Jacob trailed a good fifty feet behind the trio, making a diamond. Bella and Kachiri sprinted behind the quad. Bella could tell that Kachiri was going slower for her behalf. The brown haired newborn wondered if she could even out run Kachiri.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you and your daughter."

Bella glanced over at Kachiri and smiled, "It wasn't your fault. You were helping Alice and Jasper at the time."

Bella watched Kachiri carefully and could have sworn she saw the other woman flinch at the mention of Jasper's name. Was it just her imagination?

"Yes I was. She is very beautiful."

Bella looked at her confusedly for a moment before she realized the older vampire was talking about Renesmee, "Thank you."

Just then they reached the Amazon's house. It was beyond magnificent. It was green and brown and blue. The stream running next to their home was some of the bluest water Bella had ever seen. The only water she thought that could compare was the sea at Isle Esme. The house was big too, almost as big as the Cullen's she thought. It seemed out of place with all the plants and trees around it.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you, but wait till you see the inside," Kachiri smirked.

Kachiri held the door open and Bella entered tentatively. Her eyes scanned around the room in wonder. The living room was large and it had all recently acquired technology. Bella half expected them to live in a small log cabin with nothing in it, but she guessed she shouldn't be surprised. Hadn't she been really shocked at the Cullen's house too? There was a big flat, widescreen TV and a surround sound system.

Edward moved to Bella's side, "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me it was so nice here?"

"I wanted you to be surprised," he laughed.

"Well I am."

Zafrina placed Renesmee on the wood floor and moved over to where Edward and Bella stood.

Jacob eagerly moved to Renesmee's side and plopped down next to her. He definitely felt more than a little awkward there. They were all vampires (well Renesmee was half) and he was a werewolf.

"Told you," Edward directed to Jacob.

Bella looked in between them cautiously wondering what Jacob had been thinking.

"Whatever," Jacob snickered.

"Who are you?" Kachiri suddenly asked.

Everyone turned to look at her unexpectedly. They forgot that she had only gotten to the Cullen mansion on the exact same day they left. Kachiri hesitantly smiled. She didn't like it when everyone's attention was on her.

Zafrina spoke first, "I forgot to explain the werewolves to you Kachiri. This is Jacob and he was one from the pack. He helped hold off the Volturi."

Edward flinched unintentionally at the name Volturi. He hated the thought of them coming to his home without him there, but Alice had specifically said they were after Bella, so if she wasn't there, there would be nothing they could do. He hoped this logic would work out because if anything happened to any one of his family members, he swore he'd destroy the Volturi.

Kachiri was at Jacob's side in milliseconds, dropped down to his level and touched her cheek to his, "Nice to meet you."

Before Jacob could blink she was standing next to Zafrina again. Had he just imagined that? He remembered seeing her greet Edward and Bella that way, but they were her own kind. He was supposedly her arch enemy. Obviously she didn't judge people by what they were.

Kachiri kept her gaze on him curiously. Jacob stared back at her, wondering why she was looking so intently at him. Then after Bella cleared her throat he remembered his manners, "It's very nice to meet you too."

She flashed him a friendly toothy smile after that. He couldn't help, but respond in the same way.

Senna moved forward, "Do you want to see the rest of the house Bella?"

"I'd love to!"

"Would you like to come too, Jacob?" Kachiri asked politely.

"Uh, sure thank you."

Jacob went to pick up Renesmee, but Senna beat him to it, "Why don't you leave her down here with me?"

Renesmee happily crawled into Senna's lap and started flashing pictures into the dark brown haired woman's mind. Senna smiled and watched them peacefully.

Jacob stood and followed after Zafrina, Kachiri, Edward, and Bella. Zafrina lead the way and walked up a circular staircase. Once they reached the second floor they saw three rooms right next to each other. Zafrina pushed the first door open, "This is my room."

"It's nice."

"Thanks."

It was a big, decently sized room with black walls and a light green rug. There was a large desk with a computer screen on it and a leather couch. Zafrina closed the door and moved to the room right next to it. She once again pushed the door open and let everyone peek inside. The walls were a deep brown color with a beige-tan rug color and a matching couch-chair set. There was a desk in this one too, but no computer. A large TV, almost as big as the one downstairs, sat in front of the couch and chair.

"This is Senna's room," Kachiri told.

Bella and Jacob both nodded. The door was closed and then the remaining door was opened so they could observe the last room. It wasn't exactly what they expected. It was the smallest and simplest. The walls were a deep indigo color with deep black rug. There was also a leather couch and desk but that was it. A tall bookcase was against one wall and it was filled to the top with different books.

"And this one's mine."

"Your house is really lovely," Bella complimented.

"I'm glad you think so," Zafrina responded.

Jacob finally spoke up, "So where is your kitchen and bathroom?"

Kachiri and Zafrina looked at each other with shocked expressions. Neither knew what to say at first, but finally Kachiri replied.

"Well actually we've never had human guests before and we never planned on having any so we don't really… have either of those things."

Jacob looked at them dubiously.

"Guess you'll just have to go outside Jacob," Edward commented stifling a chuckle.

Then Zafrina, Kachiri, Bella, and Edward all started to laugh.

Jacob sighed, "Yeah I guess you guys would find that funny."

His statement only made them laugh harder. It was definitely going to be a fun little vacation.


	6. Surprise

Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing, it always makes me happy. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but I'll make up for it with the next one which should be done in about a month. Hope you enjoy and leave me another wonderful review!

Chapter 6: Surprise

Alice sat on the couch motionless. She kept seeing the same vision over and over. No one was changing their decision, so nothing was going differently. Usually when she had trouble with her visions or if they were worrying her, Jasper would be there. He would pull her hands into his own and tell her everything would be all right. She only ever got comfort from him. Yes Carlisle, Edward, and the rest of the family meant the world to her, but nothing could compare to Jasper. She needed him, he was a necessity. The truth was the vision she kept seeing over and over wasn't the one she was looking for. Of course she wanted to watch Heidi, Alec, and Jane to make sure they hadn't found out anything and changed their course, but that wasn't all. She was desperately searching for something, anything that had a glimpse of him in it, but so far she had no luck. She racked a hand through her short black pixie like hair infuriated. Where could he be and how was he avoiding her gift?

"Alice?"

Alice's eyes flickered up to meet Rosalie's worried ones. Even Rosalie, who usually never showed emotion, pitied her. She didn't know if she could take that.

"Are you all right?"

"No," Alice's voice was so rough Rosalie wasn't sure if her sister had been the one to say the word at first.

Rosalie reached out her hand, but Alice stood with inhuman speed and was at the front door as Rosalie dropped her hand back to her side.

"I'm sorry," Alice's voice was hoarse, "I can't stay here any longer."

Rosalie's head shot up to look at Alice, "What do you mean?"

"I've got to find him."

It was almost too hard for Rosalie to ask her next question, "What if you… can't find him?"

"I'll never give up," Alice said defiantly.

Rosalie nodded once.

Alice turned to leave then looked back at the beautiful blonde, "Help Bella. There's nothing I can do for her."

Rosalie's lips pursed unhappily.

"They'll come."

"I assumed that," Rosalie answered tersely.

"You can't hold anything against her anymore. She was _dying_ when Edward changed her."

"I know that," Rosalie snapped.

"Don't act of your jealous impulses either."

Rosalie glared, but the pain in her eyes was real. The only thing Bella had to be jealous of was the one thing she herself could never attain no matter how long she lived, "I won't."

"Goodbye then," Alice whispered and then was gone.

Rosalie stared helplessly towards the door. Although she wasn't very fond of anyone in the family besides Emmett, although she did love all the Cullens, it was out of her power. Even if she went after Alice, there probably wasn't anything she could do to change her mind anyways.

Carlisle walked down the stairs at a comfortable human speed and asked nonchalantly, "Where did Alice go?"

Obviously he was in his office where he couldn't hear their conversation.

"She's gone after Jasper."

Carlisle's head shot up, "Does she know where he went?"

"No."

Carlisle didn't respond. There wasn't anything to say.

"She won't come back until she finds him," Rosalie continued.

"Then I hope she finds him soon."

It was so very painful to know that one of his family members had left and now two? Even though he knew Bella, Edward, and Renesmee would be home from their little vacation soon, Carlisle still felt like everything was falling apart.

Esme entered the room, "I'm surprised she hasn't seen any visions of him yet."

"I think that's what's worrying her the most," Carlisle commented.

By how calm Esme was acting, she obviously didn't know that Alice wasn't planning on coming back soon. It would tear her apart to know that everything was going down hill for them.

"Ever since Bella joined our family bad things have been happening!"

Esme looked at Rosalie horrified, "How can you say something so horrid Rose?"

Carlisle looked a little upset as well, "Really Rosalie, you can't blame this all on Bella."

"Fine," Rosalie snapped. She turned and sprinted up the stairs and slammed her door loudly.

Just then Emmett came in from hunting. He ran a hand through his dark hair and glanced at the door that belonged to him and Rosalie. The large brawny vampire looked at Esme and Carlisle expectantly, "What happened?"

"Alice left."

"What?"

Carlisle sighed, "She went to go look for Jasper."

"Are the Volturi still…"

"Yes."

Esme then turned to Carlisle, "Wait, how long is she going for?"

"Until she finds him," Carlisle clarified.

Esme looked stunned, "But…"

Carlisle saw that she couldn't even form words, she was that upset. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled apologetically, "I know, she hasn't even had any visions of him yet."

The largest vampire in the family patted Esme's other shoulder tenderly then he took in a deep breath, although it really didn't serve a purpose. He pointed up and asked, "And what's got her so upset now?"

"She's blaming it on Bella again," Carlisle explained.

"You know, as much as Rose loves Nessie, I feel like she'd have been ten times happier if Bella didn't have the baby," Emmett stated.

Esme was shocked again, "How can you think that Emmett?"

He put his paw like hands up in defense, "Not like that Esme, I love Nessie. What I meant was she just feels like its getting rubbed in her face everyday that Bella got to have the child she always wanted and gets to live forever."

Carlisle put his hand on Emmett's shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry Emmett, she'll come around eventually."

"Yeah I know. I'm going to go see the damage done."

Carlisle nodded and wrapped his long arm around Esme's womanly hips. Emmett gave an apologetic half-smile and dashed up the stairs and into the room that Rosalie had sought refuge in.

"I do hope things turn out all right."

Esme punched the love of her life lightly, "They will."

He smiled down at her tenderly, "Yes you're right."

They walked to the kitchen arm in arm. The fair blonde man plopped onto the chair and looked at his watch. It was almost time for him to go to the hospital. He loved it there so much. Not that he didn't love the Cullen mansion, it was just like his sanctuary; it always protected him and gave him comfort when he needed to think.

Esme's thoughts were taking the same path as his, "You've got to go soon."

"Yes I do."

"When do you think Alice will be back? Do you think she'll be able to find Jasper?"

All Carlisle could do was shrug, "I'm sorry, dearest. I really don't have any idea."

"I hope Bella, Edward, and Renesmee come home soon. The house is so quiet and empty without them."

"Yes it is," Carlisle agreed.

Carlisle and Esme were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even hear the front door creak open with their superhuman hearing.

"When do you think the Volturi will get here?" Esme continued.

"Without Alice, I couldn't even fathom a guess," Carlisle stated sadly.

"Well you don't have to guess then."

Carlisle and Esme's heads both turned sharply to the sound of the high pitched, beautiful voice. Their golden-yellow orbs, met with stark red ones.

"Aren't you even going to greet us?"

Standing in front of them was the twins, Alec and Jane, Heidi, and someone else they had never seen before, most likely a new recruit to the guard.

"Heidi," Carlisle stated flatly, "It's so good to see you again… and so soon."

She smiled warmly at him, "I know! We didn't really get to talk last time we came."

"Well then I hope we get to catch up now."

Her smile faded slightly, "Actually I don't think we'll be able to catch up this time either. You see we've come here for something."

"Oh?" Carlisle raised his eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

She continued, "Actually it's more of a who then a what."


End file.
